It's All About The Birds and the bees?
by Kaimu
Summary: Yes, it was all because of those damn birds... and Mark just wouldn't shut the hell up.RPF


Title:It's All About The Birds (and the bees?)  
>Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:MarkChris (Beautiful Salfer)  
>Rating: PG Word Count: ~ Genre: RPF,Friendship Warnings: none necessary Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Yes, it was all because of those damn birds... and Mark just wouldn't shut the hell up.

It was always like this...

Someone would call out the Latin name and Mark would answer with the name of the bird in English.

It was Cory who started it, Chris and Harry following suit, then Ashley, Chord and Darren, because they didn't want to be left behind in the fun.

Lea had searched Google for every Latin's name of every single bird that existed, then printed it out so everyone could find a hard one that they thought Mark would never know.

Too bad for them, Mark had never made a mistake. Ever.

He was such a bird freak...

Even Zach and Ryan; yes, the one and only Ryan Murphy; would join in with the Gleeks from time to time.

Ryan was always impressed when Mark answered his question correctly and mocked him with saying that he was so obsessed with birds, he might become one, one time.

It was all about birds. Especially corvids.

When Chris found the picture of the corvid with the crossed sai swords in front of it, he had called Mark and they had both laughed about it.

Truth be told, when he first saw the pic, a strange feeling inside his chest had accured and he didn't really know why.

It was like people who were complete strangers to him knew him better than he ever thought they would.

They knew there was something there between him and Mark. Although he wasn't Belle and Mark wasn't The Beast.

Although you could say Mark was a beast at times... And no, it wasn't a bird.

Chris thought about a whole different beast when he pictured Mark inside his head.

Now though, the whole bird thing had gotten a bit old and boring.

Then there's the interview about things they like and Mark starts about corvids again, then saying something about girls with chihuahua's, but Chris isn't really paying attention.

He does pay attention when Lea pipes up and says, "That was so hot, Mark! I want to make out with you right now."

Chris can't help it if he feels something tug at his heartstrings when he sees Mark smile at her almost shyly.

He wants that smile to be directed at him. But he knews that isn't gonna happen.

After the interview, Mark is still talking about those stupid birds, until Chris finally snaps.

"Will you stop talking about those birds?" he ignores the almost hurt look he gets from his friend, "I'm sick of it!"

Then he drops his can of Diet Coke, which he normally never does, and storms of to his trailer.

Lea's Glee character Rachel would have been proud of him.

Only he wasn't proud of himself...

-..-

Chris was swallowing down his one of many Diet Coke's, still beating himself at how he had acted against one of his best friends.

Ok, so Mark's constant babbling about birds was kind of annoying at times, but that wasn't the reason that Chris had snapped.

The reason he had snapped was because of Lea's comment and Mark's smile at her.

Of course he would smile at her, Lea was a pretty girl, and Mark had never hidden his affection for her.

It just hurt Chris more than it ever should...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door of his trailer. He sighed before he went to open it.

When he opened it, he was very surprised to say the least to see the man he had jus been thinking about standing there, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Chris doesn't really know what to say, so it's Mark that breaks the silence.

"Can I come in?" then he gives something that has to look like a smirk, "I promise I won't talk about birds."

"Sorry," Chris says as he opens his door more and steps aside to let Mark in, "I didn't mean to snap like that."

Mark shrugs and goes to sit down on the couch, waiting for Chris to close the door and sit down next to him.

"It's alright. I know I talk about birds a lot."

A smile tugs at Chris' lips when he answers, "It's actually kind of cute."

Mark smiles as he looks at Chris' blushing cheeks, "Yeah?"

Chris just nods and leans ever so close to his friend.

Mark gets what's going on and instead of running away, he moves his head closer to Chris' and closes the distance between their lips.

It's short, but it's sweet, and Mark can taste the drop of Diet Coke that had still been hanging on Chris' bottom lip.

They both lick their lips as they pull away and stare in each other's eyes. Then they smile.

Only to lean forward again and get a taste of each other once again.

All birds and bees and flowers and trees are completely forgotten.

All that matters is the press against each other and the taste of their lips.


End file.
